The Summer That Changed Everything
by thewriterx2
Summary: While away at camp, Aria receives texts from a mysterious A. Who is A? What do they want with her? Who can she trust? What happens when each liar develops feelings for certain gentleman? Will that help their fight against A or will it increase their destruction? I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Camp

It all happened the summer that Ali died, the beginning of A, who would try to tear us apart and break down each one of us. Let me tell you how the story unfolds and continues to this day after Ali died to give you an idea what we're really up against. One night, Hannah, Emily, Spencer and I were all hanging out at Ali's for dinner. We all were excited about the summer ahead of us.

"So what are all you girls do this summer? "Asked Mrs. Dilaurentis.

"I am not sure what I am doing yet," I replied.

"I am going to field hockey camp with Ali," replied Spencer excitedly.

"Why don't Hannah, Aria and Emily go with you guys? They need volunteers to help out and wouldn't that be a blast!" Replied Mrs. Dilaurentis, smiling.

"That's a great idea mom," said Ali as she smirked at Jason.

"Please no, I couldn't imagine being stuck with all the powder puffs all summer. Why do you have to go Ali?" Jason asked annoyed.

"Well why not," Ali replied smiling.

"Well anyway, I asked your parents already and they thought it would be a great idea," replied Ms. Dilaurentis trying to decrease the tension.

Jason then got up and stormed out. I never understood why Ali always tried to make his life worse. I felt bad for him. I couldn't wait for the trip to begin.

We arrived at the camp that next Saturday. More people from Rosewood came then we had expected. Ian, Garret, Toby, Melissa, Cece , Noel, and Mike came. We didn't know Cece but knew she was Jason's ex-girlfriend. Ali was annoyed Melissa came and we weren't sure why she did because she and Ian broke up. It was obvious Ali had a thing for Ian. As we got to our cabin a lady named Pam came to greet us and tell us what our assigned group was.

"So, Ali, Emily, and Spencer will be in the group with the older girls since we had limited spaces. Is that ok."

"That's perfect," Ali smiled.

"You girls will have a chance to be on the superior team to participate in a fun game against the guys at the end of the camp," Pam said excitedly.

"Aria here is the papers on what you will be doing. Unfortunately you won't be with the girls but with the older boys group. You will be handing out water and help set up the equipment. Thanks for volunteering," Pam said thankful.

"No problem," I replied. I wished I was with the other girls but didn't complain. I guess I would have to deal with all the guys but that might be fun right?

"Hannah you will be with the girls. Thank you for volunteering," Pam said again now sounding tired.

We all went to bed because we had to be up early the next morning. The next morning, all of the girls went their separate ways while I went to go help with the boys. I guess I would see Mike which wouldn't be bad. I got to the field and found the coach. He showed me were everything was but as they practiced I would be siting by the water so if anyone needed a drink I could give it to them.

I saw Mike of course with Noel but I thought it was strange that he had invited Toby. I didn't even know they were friends and was kind of strange because Toby wasn't Mike's normal kind of friend. I then spotted Jason with Ian and Garret. I was surprised they came to the camp where they would have to watch out how they act and have no parties. At that moment Jason came up to me for some water.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Hey, how is the camp?" I asked.

"It's good. It would be better if some people weren't here but I can live through it," he said. I kind of figured he spoke of Ali and Cece but wasn't 100% sure.

"Sorry about that. Ali does always have to get her way and I think she sometimes does it to get on peoples nerves," I responded understanding what he meant.

"Hey, don't worry. I am used to it. I better get going back," Jason replied.

As I watched him look back, he starred back and said "don't worry I am happy you're here," with a wink.

I smiled and blushed not sure what to think or say. Was Jason flirting with me? No stop Aria. You don't want to get your hopes up just to be crushed. I did enjoy it though.

When the camp ended for the night, I decided to take a walk. I needed to get some fresh air and just think. I decided to take my mind off things so I walked to the field and maybe try playing field hockey. I got to the field and noticed Jason was there. I wasn't sure if I should leave or not. He saw me.

"Hey, what are you doing here," he questioned.

"Just getting some fresh air and thought I'd get my mind off things," I replied looking at the field hockey stick.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Jason asked curiously.

"Are you sure you want to teach a powder puff?" I smirked.

"You're not just any powder puff," Jason grinned.

"Sure I guess," I responded blushing.

He then showed me how to hold the stick and all the rules and skills for field hockey.

I looked at the time and saw 3 missed calls from the girls.

"Jason thanks for this. I need to go," I said rushing.

"Are you sure?" He replied sadly.

"Yes, sorry. Thanks." I then walked away not wanting to go. I quickly stopped as I heard a rustle in the trees and bushes. I then saw a black figure quickly running away.

"Who's there?" I yelled frightened.

I quickly started running for the cabin. Before I got in the cabin I heard a beeeeeeep. I quickly looked down at my phone. Stay away from my brother or I'll tell your mom about your dad. -A


	2. Chapter 2: Who is A?

As I walked up into the cabin, I heard all the girls laughing. I wasn't sure what to do about the text, so I didn't think about it.

"Hey Aria, where have you been?" Ali asked.

"I went out for a walk. I needed some fresh air and my mom called." I replied trying to see if she started to look suspicious at all.

"Oh is everything okay?" Ali responded.

"Yes she was just checking in. Are you sure you don't know where I was?" I responded casually.

"No, we have just been here playing truth or dare and talking." Ali responded.

After I finally knew that Ali probably didn't do it, I began to wonder. Then who was it? Was it something serious or not? I couldn't sleep at all; I just wanted to know who this person was and how they knew one of my deepest secrets. What did they want with me?

The next day, I got up and headed for the field unsure of what today would bring. I looked around and noticed that Mike was having fun. I saw Jason who smiled at me while no one else noticed. I smiled unsure of what to make out of last night. I sat their looking at my phone not knowing what else to do when suddenly Ian walked up.

"Can I have some water," Ian asked.

"Sure," I responded as I poured the water into a plastic cup. Then Jason walked up to grab water.

"So, Jason where were you last night? I have hardly seen you," Ian said as he looked at me.

"Just around doing my own thing," Jason responded.

"Aria have you seen Jason at all?" Ian remarked smirking.

"No just around here," I said shyly.

"I am sure that's all," Ian smirked.

All I could think was Ian the one who spied on us? He seemed to know where we had been and it made sense for Ali to tell him all our secrets because she would do anything to be with him. Maybe he was using her to get back at Jason for something?

"Hey Aria don't worry about him," Jason said.

"Okay," I responded.

"I should get back," Jason replied. And then the day returned to normal. I decided to hang with the girls but Ali snuck out to meet Ian and Cece. Hannah, Emily and Spencer went to hang out with my brother and his friends which I thought was strange. I was going to go but my brother didn't want me to come because he thought it would be weird. So I stayed in my cabin unsure of what to do. I decided to paint and just enjoy my alone time. I heard some rustles in the bushes and looked out the window but saw nothing so I decided to go back to my drawing. I heard the door opening; I quickly froze and looked around but there was nothing. The wind must have just opened the door. I got up to close the door. Before I knew it a pain went up my arm and a figure leaving fast dressed in all black. I screamed in pain at the cut on my arm. I heard a distant evil laugh. I wasn't sure what to do. I quickly tried to get up and get me phone but I couldn't find it anywhere. Did the person take it, why? What did this person want with me? I quickly locked the door and left the room wondering where to go. I decided to go to the field and see if anyone was around. I got to the field and saw no one. I wasn't sure where to go or who to find. I started to panic as the blood kept on dripping down my arm more and more. As I turned around I saw a black figure.

"Hey Aria, I was hoping you would be here." The figure replied but as he took the hood off, I saw Jason's gorgeous face.

"I was just looking for someone to help with something," I responded with panic.

"O god Aria, what happened to your arm," Jason replied in shock.

"Someone came in my room and cut me." I responded.

"Who was it?" Jason asked curiously.

"The person left before I could see. They were dressed in all black." I replied looking at his cloths.

Jason quickly grabbed me and put me into his arms as he ran to his cabin. "Jason, what are you doing," I asked.

"You shouldn't be moving with the cut, you'll just be in more pain. I have some stitches I can use on you." He replied.

We got to his cabin; he quickly got his first aid kit which I just assumed he put in his own set of stitches.

"Why do you have them in your first aid kit," I asked curiously.

"I always get some kind of cut for some reason so I learned how to do this myself. So I don't have to pay to have it done." Jason replied as he gently began to move his hand on my arm gently.

I tried not to look as I began to feel grossed out. I couldn't handle blood. Somehow I just knew he wasn't A. He looked into my eyes with pain. I wasn't sure why but it almost looked like he was trying to tell me something I couldn't figure out. He was finally done and the blood stopped dripping down.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Anytime you need me I am here" he responded smiling.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I am just not sure how to hide it from the girls right now." I responded.

"I can fix that," Jason said giving me his sweatshirt.

"Wont Ali know?" I asked.

"Who cares," Jason replied grinning.

I said thank you and Jason decided to walk me back. We walked silently.

"Let me know how everything goes," Jason replied.

"I will and I'll see you tomorrow at your first scrimmage," I replied smiling.

Before we knew it we saw Cece and Ali yelling at each other. We decided to hide.

"You better stop that bitch before I do," Cece yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ali asked.

"Whatever you have too," Cece replied in anger.

Jason and I starred at each other unsure of whom they were talking about and then I noticed what Cece was wearing, the same black clothes.


End file.
